Un homme jaloux
by Matsurii-Sama
Summary: L'histoire se passe dans le village caché de Suna, 4 ans après la grande guère des Ninjas. Le Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara est confronté aux problèmes de son frère Kankuro et sa sœur Temari. Quand tout à coup son histoire avec Matsuri, son ancienne élève, qui était passé aux oubliettes, le trouble et change sa vie ...
1. Prologue

Gaara & Matsuri - Un homme jaloux

Bonjour à tous, alors voici ma première fiction sur le couple Gaara/Matsuri. N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire. Je compte sur vous.

L'histoire se passe dans le village caché de Suna, 4 ans après la grande guère des Ninjas. Le Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara est confronté aux problèmes de son frère Kankuro et sa sœur Temari. Quand tout à coup son histoire avec Matsuri, son ancienne élève, qui était passé aux oubliettes, le trouble et change sa vie ...

Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent complètement à Masashi kishimoto.

Bonne lecture


	2. Chapter 1

Gaara & Matsuri – Un homme jaloux

CHAPITRE 1

Quatre ans après la guerre. Le monde des Shinobi était revenu à la normale. Ils habitaient en paix et en Harmonie ensemble.

Cela étant dit dans le village caché de Suna. Le silence ne régné pas toujours. Dans la grande tour du Kazekage se trouvait deux personnes qui étaient sur le point de se donner dans un combat à mort.

-t'es qu'un imbécile, tu m'énerve à toujours fouiner dans ma vie- Elle donne un grand coup dans la porte et continu -combien de fois je t'ai dis de te mêler de ce qui te regarde-

-t'es ma sœur je te rappel et sa me regarde- une rage se distinguée clairement dans ses yeux -Si il remet encore une seule fois la main sur toi je le tue- il Menace sa sœur

-Kankuro Calme toi- dis un homme au cheveu rouge assis tranquillement entrain de regarder la scène qui a lieu juste devant son bureau de travail

-Mais Gaara sa te fais rien ? Cette imbécile de Nara a ... - il n'a pas le temps de poursuivre sa sœur le coupe

-c'est pas un imbécile, il est l'homme que j'aime que tu le veuille ou non- crie Temari

-Temari je te préviens, Je vais le tuer- répète Kankuro

-Tu n'a pas le droit Kankuro c'est ma vie, depuis que Maman est morte ...- sa voit tremblait et un nœud s'était former dans sa gorge. Elle était sur le point de pleurer mais elle continu -j'ai toujours était la pour vous, malgré que papa n'était pas d'accord et préférait que je passe plus de temps à m'entraîner qu'à rester avec vous - quelques larmes roulent sur ses joues -aujourd'hui je me dis qu'il avait peut être raison- elle sort en courant du bureau

-Attends Temari on n'a pas fini, reviens on doit...- il est couper par le plus jeune d'entre eux

-Kankuro, sa suffit laisse la- dit calmement Gaara

\- Mais Gaara je ne te comprends pas. Comment tu fais pour rester calme, sa ne t'affecte pas ? Ils sont ensemble quand même - il frappe fort dans le mur- Sa m'énerve rien qu'en y repensant-

-Certes Je ne suis pas d'accord aussi, mais c'est notre grande sœur, elle a le droit de gérer sa vie comme elle l'entend tous comme toi d'ailleurs- dit il avec son expression impassible

\- Mais Gaara ce n'est pas la même chose. Je suis un Homme. C'est une femme-

-Arrête de chercher des prétexte, bon je n'ai pas le temps à perdre avec vos petites histoires. Il me reste beaucoup de travail- il prend le tas de feuilles et dossiers qui se trouver sur le côté de son bureau et commence à les lire en ignorant son frère aîné

-Bon je vais m'en occuper seul dans ce cas la- Kankuro tourne le dos et se dirige vers la sortie

\- Kankuro pense plutôt aux sentiments de Temari, et aussi tous ce qu'elle a donnés et sacrifiée pour nous depuis ... La mort de notre mère - une légère expression de douleur quasi imperceptible était apparu sur son visage. Mais les personnes qui le connaissent bien savent détecter le moindre changement facial de leur Kazekage.

-Hmf- Kankuro sort sans plus attendre. Les dernières paroles de Gaara l'ont vraiment heurtée

Quelques jours plus tard. Gaara sortait de la tour du Kazekage et aller déjeuner. Il était plongé dans ses pensées en même temps qu'il se promenait et saluait les habitants. Quand soudain il passe devant le terrain d'entraînement ou il voit une jeune femme, qui semble donner des cours à sa classe. Un petit sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres encore une fois presque invisible.

La jeune femme qui était plutôt petite de taille. Cheveu châtain clair et de gros yeux noirs avec un brillant dans les yeux. Quand Gaara regardait ses yeux, il avait l'impression de regarder le ciel en pleine nuit avec la lune qui embellit ses orbites. Il reste un moment à regarder la jeune maîtresse parler à tous ses enfants qui l'écoutaient attentivement. On voyait bien qu'elle savait s'y faire avec les enfants. Et qu'elle aimait vraiment ça. Gaara était fière de lui à ce moment, car c'est lui qui l'avait placé dans cette emploie sans même qu'elle lui demande. Il avait remarqué qu'elle aimait beaucoup les enfants. C'était vraiment un métier qui lui correspondait bien, c'est alors qu'il se met à l'imaginer avec ses propres enfants …

Ses expression était peut être invisible. Mais sa carrure ne passait pas inaperçu avec sa longue tenue de Kazekage. Une des élèves de la jeune Sensei le regarde d'un air curieux.

-Sensei, Sensei il y a un homme qui nous surveille la bas- dit la petite fille innocemment. C'était des enfants âgés d ans. On leur apprend ce qu'est le monde des ninjas mais ils ne sont pas encore arrivés au chapitre des dirigeants. Donc ils ne savent pas qu'est ce qu'un Kazekage, et encore moins qui est leur Kazekage.

Du coup Gaara se sentit gêné et comme si il a était pris en flagrant délit. La jeune femme se retourne soudainement à la vue de celui ci ses joues sont devenue toutes rouges. D'un côté gêné par la réflexion d'une de c élèves et aussi car c'était le Kazekage lui même qui était cette "homme qui les surveillait"

-Ga-Gaara-Sama ... pardon Kazekage-Sama- elle s'incline sous forme de respect encore plus rouge- Bonjour-

Il la regarde avec ses yeux bleu claire. Qui était toujours aussi intense.

-Bonjour Matsuri- réponds Gaara sans flancher

-Les enfants saluez notre Kazekage- s'adresse Matsuri à ses élèves.

-Qui est-ce Sensei? - dis un jeune garçon qui tient à la jambe de Matsuri.

Elle se met au même taille que le petit garçon et pause une main sur son épaule.

-C'est notre Kazekage, le chef du village- dit elles en souriant.

-Wah alors il est fort ?- dit un des autres élèves qui semble être le plus âgés d'entre eux tous.

Matsuri regarde le petit garçon avec un sourire tel qu'il a laissé Gaara sans voie. -Oui Natsu c'est l'homme le plus fort que je connais et il est notre sauveur aussi. Ils nous a tous protégé ainsi que le village et il continu a le faire-

-Alors c'est comme un Héros ?- dis la petite fille qui l'avait remarqué en premier.

-Oui c'est exactement ça - Répond Matsuri

Alors soudainement tous les enfants se mettent à courir vers Gaara en criant. Les deux adultes étaient choqués. Les enfants entourent Le jeune Kazekage.

-C'est un vrai Héros regardez- l'un des enfants devant Gaara lui touche la jambe

-Ouais il est Grand et fort- sort un autre garçon du groupe

-il est beau aussi, c'est le plus beau c'est certain- dis une petite fille entourée par ses petites camarades.

A ce commentaire Matsuri rougit soudainement. Et Gaara a les joues qui commencent à virer vers un léger rose.

-Les enfants ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'adresse à lui, vous devez vous aligner et vous incliner puis dire "bonjour Kazekage-Sama- Matsuri s'approche des enfants essayant d'être sévère

-Désolé Maîtresse- tous les enfants s'incline devant Matsuri, puis ils se retournent vers Gaara -Bonjour Kazekage-Sama- avec un grand sourire et des yeux brillants d'admiration devant Gaara.

\- Bonjour ...- Bien-sûr Gaara n'avais pas l'habitude de s'adresser à des personne aussi facilement. Encore moins des enfants du coup il ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais plus de peur que de mal, Matsuri lui vient en aide

-Bon les enfants, Kazekage-Sama est un homme très occupé, il va devoir retourner travailler très dur. Donc saluez le et encouragez le- Matsuri regarde ses élèves avec émotions car ils exécutent vraiment tous ce qu'elle leur demande.

-Au revoir Kazekage-Sama et bon courage- disent les enfants tous ensemble.

Gaara a sentit Quelque chose d'incompréhensible se verser dans son cœur, l'aura que dégageait les enfants lui a réchauffé le cœur. Il comprend enfin pourquoi Matsuri aime tant les enfants.

-Merci ... Jeunes Ninjas- réponds Gaara.

Mais cette réponse en surprend plus d'un. Non seulement les enfants sont restés statiques devant cette réponse. Mais Matsuri l'était d'autant plus. Encore une fois elle prend sur elle et ordonne aux enfants d'aller ranger leurs affaires pour repartir à l'académie. Elle reste donc seule avec Gaara.

-Je suis désolé je ne sais pas m'adresser aux enfants- dit Gaara confus.

-A-Au contraire je trouve que vous vous êtes bien débrouillé pour une première - répond Matsuri avec un petit sourire timide et le regard fixer sur le sol tout en ayant les joues toutes rouges.

-Merci Matsuri- Il regarde les enfants encore une fois avant de prendre congés. Matsuri le regarde partir quand soudain elle entend une petite voie à côté d'elle.

-Matsuri Sensei vous êtes amoureuse de Kazekage-Sama?- dis la petite fille qui avait vue Gaara en premier.

-Hein ? Q-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis Yuna ? C-c'est ...- Matsuri était surprise par la question et elle est devenue toute rouge

-Sa se voit sur votre visage Sensei n'essayez pas de l'ignorer. Vous réagissez comme moi quand je regarde Natsu- elle la scrute avec un regard malicieux.

-Yuna ! Tu es trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de chose- répond Matsuri et le rouge de ses joues s'étale sur tous son visage.

-Et Sensei elle est trop vieille faut qu'elle se déclare- la regardant toujours avec le même air.

-C'est pas croyable- Matsuri se tourne vers tous ses élèves - Bon les enfants il est l'heure de retourner à l'école. Vérifiez que vous avez rien oubliés- ignore la remarque de la petite fille

-Oui Sensei- puis ils se dirigent tous vers l'école.

Le lendemain la même routine s'installe. Tous le monde va à son travail. Certains partent en missions et d'autre à leur boulot.

Kankuro se diriger vers l'école. Une fois arrivé il se dirige vers la salle où se réunissent tous les Sensei. Il toque et puis rentre. Il regarde à l'intérieur et voit qu'il y a déjà quelques personnes

-Bonjour, est ce que Matsuri est la ?-

-Oui je suis La Kankuro - il entend une voit derrière lui il se retourne immédiatement.

-Ah Bonjour Matsuri, j'ai un message pour toi- il lui tend un parchemin

-Ah sa vient de qui ?- elle reçoit le parchemin entre ses mains.

-Du Kazekage lui même- répond Kankuro avec un demi-sourire

-Matsuri ! - une voit féminine l'appel loin dans le couloir.

-Ah ? Sari qu'est ce qui se passe ?- demande Matsuri aussitôt qu'elle voit son amie se diriger vers elle en courant

-viens vite ... c'est Yuna elle est devant elle pleure ... sans s'arrêter et veut parler ... à personne- articule Sari en essayant de reprendre sa souffle.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive? Kankuro excuse moi je vais devoir te laisser- dit Matsuri sur le point de s'en aller. Puis à ce moment Kankuro et Sari se regarde pendant quelques secondes

-Oui pas de problème, de toute façon ne t'en fait pas ce qu'il y a dans le message n'est pas urgent. Je repasserai te voir plus tard- puis il disparaît dans un nuage de fumé blanc

-Allé Sari on y va- Matsuri commence à avancer tandis que Sari rester planter la, avec un air pensif - Sari !- le rappel Matsuri. Sari se réveil et cour vers Matsuri. Puis elle se dirige toutes les deux vers la cour de récréation

Une fois arrivé, elle voit Yuna assise sur le sol en dessous d'un arbre entrain de pleurer. Matsuri et Sari s'approchent d'elle.

-Yuna !- la petite fille lève les yeux et voit Matsuri devant elle qui s'accroupi pour se mettre au même niveau. -qu'est ce qui se passe ?- demande Matsuri sur un ton maternelle pour rassurer la petite fille.

Yuna regarde Sari et lui fait comprendre qu'elle ne parlerait pas devant elle.

-Sari va regrouper les autres enfants s'il te plait. Je m'occupe de Yuna- demande Matsuri gentiment.

\- on d'accord j'ai compris- elle s'en va de suite

-Alors Yuna que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu es triste ? - Matsuri s'assoit à côté de la petite fille en la regardant

-Matsuri Sensei- la petite fille saute dans les bras de Matsuri - j'ai dis à Natsu que je l'aime-

-Ah oui ? Mais c'est une bonne chose Yuna, qu'est ce qu'il t'a répondu ?-

-non c'est pas du tout une bonne chose il m'a rejeté en disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps a ça- elle s'accroche encore plus à Matsuri et recommence à pleurer

-Ah je vois, écoute Yuna, dans la vie il t'arrivera un jour ou l'autre comme aujourd'hui d'être rejeté. Mais ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans ces états. Tu es une Ninja. Et aussi une fille belle, gentille et forte par dessus tous- elle regarde la petite fille mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu -écoute je vais te raconter une histoire. Une petite fille âgée de 7ans venait de perdre ses parents. Ils ont été assassinés devant ses yeux... - elle fait une pause et raval- depuis se jour elle a vécue seule et dans la peur des armes... Mais un jour elle a rencontré une personne, et c'était son Sensei. Il était plus âgé qu'elle de 2 ans. Tous le monde l'avait ignoré, mais quelque chose chez lui attiré la petite fille. Alors elle l'a choisit, depuis ce jour il a tous fait pour qu'elle devienne forte. Il est resté avec elle jusqu'aux examens Chunin. Ils se sont entraînés ensemble. Ont eu des missions ensemble. Ils ne se quittaient plus. Jusqu'au jour où le Sensei de la fille a était élu Kazekage ... Tu sais qui est cette petite fille Yuna ?- demande Matsuri en regardant vers le ciel

-Oh Sensei c'est vous ?- demande la petite surprise et les yeux qui ont cessés de pleurer

-Hé Hé, faut croire- Matsuri se frite l'arrière de la tête

-Alors Sensei vous êtes amoureuse de votre Sensei ?-

-Enfin ancien Sensei, car depuis qu'il est devenu Kazekage on ne se voit plus comme avant- elle regarde de nouveau vers le ciel avec une certaine nostalgie dans les yeux

-Vous lui avez jamais dis Sensei ?- demande la petite fille

\- non le temps ne me l'a pas permis. On s'est éloigné à cause de nos postes, lui il est toujours dans la tour et moi qui allait toujours en mission puis on m'a mis à ce poste que cette année.-

-Mais pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dis Sensei ? Vous êtes forte aussi ? Ou vous avez peur d'être rejeté ?-

Matsuri ne savait pas quoi dire. Il y avait une certaine vérité dans la question de la petite fille. Mais surtout car il s'agissait de Gaara. L'homme le plus froid, et niveau sentiment c'était compliquer pour lui. Car il n'a jamais connu ce qu'est l'amour. Enfin pour ce qui est d'amour maternel il savait à présent. L'amour familial aussi. L'amitié il a aussi apprit sa grâce à Naruto Uzumaki. Mais pour ce qui est de cette forme d'amour ... Avec les femmes ... C'est plus compliqué. Et aussi sans oublier qu'il est le Kazekage avant tous. Il ne va pas sortir avec n'importe quelle femme ...

-Sensei vous êtes trop timide-

Matsuri sort soudain de ses pensées et regarde la petite fille surprise

-Non ce n'est pas vrai- la réaction excessive de Matsuri a fait rire Yuna. Matsuri fini par sourire -bon c'est vrai mais je ne veux pas me déclarer car ... Tu sais notre Kazekage est un vrai Don Juan. Il y a des filles beaucoup plus fortes et belles que moi qui se sont déclarées à lui. Mais il les a toutes rejetés.- une goute descend sur son front

-Il est comme Natsu alors. Lui aussi il attire toutes les filles- dit Yuna sur un ton déçue -Mais Sensei vous l'avez dis que vous avez étire ensemble pendant longtemps. Peut être qu'il vous aime aussi ?-

\- Euh ... Non je ne pense pas. Tu sais il est vraiment comme Natsu. Il veut devenir plus fort et protéger aussi le village. C'est tous ce qui compte pour lui-

-Alors on est condamné Sensei ?-

-Yuna tu verras quand tu grandiras tu deviendras plus forte. Et viendra un jour ou sa sera Natsu qui viendra vers toi- essaie-t-elle de convaincre la petite

-C'est vrai ? Ah je suis contente Merci Sensei. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je vais m'entraîner dure et travailler à l'école pour être au même niveau que lui - elle sert le point sous forme de victoire

Du coup Matsuri se lève avec le sourire. Yuna avait le sourire. Elle commençait donc à marché.

-Mais Sensei vous devez vous déclarer aussi. Car vous êtes au même niveau que lui- dis la petite fille avec les étoiles dans les yeux

-je ferais aussi comme Yuna- dis Matsuri

-Ouiii Sensei courage- dit Yuna toute excitée

Puis elle se dirige toute les deux vers l'intérieur de l'école

A la fin de la journée tous le monde rentrer chez sois. Mais pour Matsuri elle reste à son bureau a l'école pour voir enfin le message de Gaara lui avait envoyé. Elle n'a pas eu le temps a cause des nouveaux chapitres qu'elle a dû entamer avec les enfants sur les dirigeants. Il a fallut beaucoup d'explications. Elle ouvre puis lit.

-Suite à la nouvelle réforme. Le conseil et moi même a ont décidé d'intégrer une nouvelle matière à l'école. Qui sera La médecine. Les enfants apprendront la base théorique. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'ils seront Genin qu'ils passeront à la partie pratique. Plus de détail vous sera donnés lors de la réunion à la tour principal dans mon bureau le mercredi à 8h. Je compte sur vous.

Kazekage. -

Elle le ferme et elle le pause sur le bureau. C'était comme elle le pensait un message formel. Ce n'est pas qu'elle s'attendait à autre chose. Mais parfois c'était difficile de vivre dans un amour à sens unique. Elle fane ses affaires puis entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle voit Kankuro rentrer.

-Salut - Kankuro fait signe de la main

-Ah Salut Kankuro- elle lui sourit

-Alors je vois que tu as lu le message- il reprend avec un demi sourire

-Euh oui ... Donc on aura une nouvelle matière-

-Ouais c'est l'idée du conseil. Tu va t'en sortir ?- demande Kankuro

-Oh sa devrais aller j'ai déjà touché au domaine-répond Matsuri en continuant à ranger ses affaires

-Matsuri ... Dit moi... Euh tu sais ce matin y … Euh ... Cette - il bégaye

-Tu veux parler de Sari ? - elle ricane du comportement de l'ambassadeur de Suna

-Euh ouais ... C'est une amie à toi ?- il détourne les yeux l'air gêné

-Oui et elle est célibataire- précise Matsuri. Les yeux plus brillants que jamais.

-Ah ... Hé Hé... C'est cool - il se frotte l'arrière de la tête

-Je t'aiderai si tu veux.- propose Matsuri. Kankuro était étonné comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées

-Merci Matsuri ... Je ne suis pas douée dans ses choses la.-

Alors tous les deux sortent de l'école et Kankuro accompagne Matsuri chez elle et en profite pour s'informer sur Sari. Sur le chemin ils passent devant la tour du Kazekage. Où ils voient soudain Gaara sortir. Il les regarde chacun à leur tour. Pour Matsuri elle ne savait pas comment réagir. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait son cœur battait si fort que Kankuro pouvait l'entendre. Et ses joues s'enflammaient et elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir ce regard ... Qu'elle aimait tant.

-Bonsoir Gaara. Je vois que tu as fini ta journée- Kankuro essaie de casser cette air tendu

-Bonsoir, oui je rentre- il regarde Matsuri de nouveau.

-Euh je viens de me rappeler que je dois passer quelque part. Merci Kankuro et bonne soirée. - elle se tourne vers Gaara sans le regarder - Bonne soirée Kazekage-Sama- elle tourne les talons et part en courant laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls

\- Gaara tu peux faire des efforts ? C'était ton élève quand même- reproche Kankuro à son frère cadet

-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ensemble ?- demande le Kazekage toujours avec son air impassible

-Ah ... Hé ... Euh ... Tu sais le message que tu m'as demandé de lui donner ... Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer le matin ... J'ai - Kankuro était gêné. Gaara l'a remarqué

-Tu n'a pas à te justifier. Faites comme vous voulez mais discrètement - Gaara tourne les talons et saute sur le premier toit de la tour

-Attends Gaara. C'est pas ce que tu crois ...- il n'a pas le temps de continuer Gaara avait disparu- Toi alors, t'es unique en ton genre.- il marche tranquillement vers sa maison.

Le mercredi à 8h toutes les personnes convoquées se trouvaient dans le bureau du Kazekage. Il explique donc le principe de la nouvelle réforme. Il les regarde tous, sauf une personne. Et cela Matsuri l'avait remarquée.

Une fois fini tous le monde sort du bureau et se dirige à leur poste.

Kankuro et Matsuri ont donc commencé leur " plan" ils se voyaient souvent. Rigolaient de tous et de rien. Kankuro allait souvent à l'académie. Et sa tous le monde s'en est rendu compte. Il avait aussi un peu changé. Il avait l'air plus gai et il reparle à sa Sœur Temari.


	3. Chapter 2

Gaara & Matsuri – Un homme jaloux

CHAPITRE 2

Le soir chez la famille Sabaku No. Gaara venait d'entrer et il passait par le salon pour aller à sa chambre. Kankuro qui lui était sur le fauteuil le trouvait étrange

-Alors tu ne salue plus maintenant Gaara?- Kankuro aimait embêter son frère avec ce genre de chose. Gaara le regarde et continu son chemin sans répondre

-Eh Gaara je te parle. Tu pourrais répondre quand même- Kankuro pause sa main sur l'épaule de Gaara et essai de le retourner pour qu'il lui fait face. Mais Gaara était de mauvaise humeur son sable réagir tous seul et pousse Kankuro qui trébuche par terre et fait tomber un vase qui se trouvais sur un meuble ou Kankuro a essayait de s'accrocher. En entendant le bruit Temari vient en courant dans le salon

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? - Demande Temari en essayant d'aider Kankuro

-Gaara t'es complètement fou ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive !?- demande Kankuro sur les nerfs

Gaara ne réponds pas et continu son chemin et entame les escaliers. Temari et Kankuro reste statique. Ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir retrouver devant eux l'ancien Gaara froid distant violent brutal et malveillant. Kankuro allait suivre ses pas. Mais Temari le retiens part l'épaule

-Non Kankuro laisse le. Il a besoin d'être seul. -

-Mais Temari tu l'as senti aussi c'est comme avant. Je dois aller le corriger ce crétin. Faut qu'il arrête de se croire seul dans ce monde. Ses dernier temps il est souvent de mauvaises humeurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive - dit Kankuro en serrant les dents

-Non tu vas que l'énervé plus que ça. Il doit surement être sous pression à cause de tous ce qui se passe à la tour avec le conseil et les nouvelles reformes.- reprend Temari

-Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se défouler sur moi- dit Kankuro en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil ou il se trouvait plutôt

-à ce propos, j'ai remarqué que ces dernier temps Matsuri et toi vous vous fréquenter un peu trop- demande Temari sur un ton sournois

-Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer, on discute juste de la nouvelle réforme- Kankuro essaie d'esquiver en marchant vers la cuisine, mais Temari le suit car elle y était justement tout l'heure pour préparer le diner.

-Ouais tu n'es pas convainquant la… écoutes, peut être que la mauvaise humeur de Gaara vient de la ?- interroge Temari

-Quoi ? Mais …- il se tait et semble soudain pensif … Mais oui c'est ça ! –Ah zut j'avais complément oublier, merde !- Se maudit Kankuro

-De quoi encore ?- Demande Temari intriguée

-Gaara est jaloux !- Déclare Kankuro et laisse une Temari incrédule

-Quoi mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?-

-Me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué, ces deux la s'aiment comme deux idiots- pouffe Kankuro

-Quoi ? Gaara … est … est … non ce n'est pas possible comment tu le sais- Temari était sous un état de choque

-On va dire que c'est mon intuition d'homme, et de toute façon ce n'est pas nouveau tu sais déjà que Matsuri est amoureuse de lui depuis bien longtemps- il croise les bras et semble de nouveau pensif

-Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est génial – cri soudain Temari

-Chute il va t'entendre- il met sa main sur la bouche de sa sœur –écoute j'ai un plan

Kankuro explique tous à sa sœur.

-Kankuro t'es qu'un imbécile pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis avant que tu avais une petite amie.-elle crise les bras et fait mine de bouder

-Désolé on vient à peine de se mettre ensemble elle et moi, et je t'avoue que j'avais un peu peur aussi comme elle est plus jeune que Gaara aussi- il se frotte l'arrière de la tête gêné

-Il n'y a que 3 ans de différence se n'est pas énorme, nos parents en avait bien 6 !-Temari essaie de le rassure

-Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, bon alors on suit mon plan ?-Kankuro tends sa main vers sa sœur

-Bon on va essayer, on verra bien. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas en colère-Temari tape dans la main de Kankuro

Quelque jour plus tard, Matsuri était convoqué dans le bureau du Kazekage. Elle se trouvait devant la porte, son cœur allait la lâcher, ou elle allait finir par faire une crise cardiaque. Elle finit par toquer et entend un « entrez » froid. Elle ouvre la porte en tremblant et s'avance sans regarder son interlocuteur

-B-Bonjour Kazekage-Sama, v-vous m'avez demandé ? – dit elle paniquée

-Voici, la leçon sur la médecine, c'est toi qui t'en occupera vu que tu maitrise le domaine- dit il le plus froidement possible

-Merci Kazekage-Sama- elle s'incline et semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose –Euh… Je …- mais elle est couper

-Tu peux disposer, j'ai beaucoup de travail- il reprend les dossiers entre ses mains et ignore la pauvre Matsuri, qui afficher un visage de douleur.

Voila plusieurs fois qu'il l'ignorer, et qu'il la traiter ainsi, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Une fois à l'école ou elle était toujours la première arrivé, elle se met à son bureau l'air triste et pensif. Elle repensait à ses entrainement avec Gaara, à ses missions et tous leur bon moment passer ensemble, même si il parlait très peu, il a jamais été aussi froid et dur avec elle, pas même durant les entrainements. Elle ressentait un manque horrible, son cœur lui fait mal.

-Maman … Papa … vous me manquez tellement …- elle enfui sa tête dans ses bras et commence à pleurer. Elle avait certes des amies mais elle ne pouvait pas se confesser, c'était trop dur pour elle d'avouer qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de son ancien Sensei… du Kazekage lui-même, l'homme le plus fort, le plus riche, et le plus valeureux du village, comment une simple Chunin comme elle pouvait prétendre être avec lui ? Qu'est ce que le conseil dirait ? Tout le monde se moquerait d'elle surement. Alors elle préfère garder sa pour elle encore … du moins Pour l'instant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kankuro sortait du bureau du Kazekage, il avait l'air vraiment heureux ces dernier temps, et sa agacer parfois Gaara … qui essayer maintenant de cacher toutes ses sentiment et émotions, il jugeait que c'était inapproprié pour le chef du village. Il continu a faire son travail, toujours curieux à propos de la demande de Kankuro … Gaara se posait beaucoup de question qu'est ce que Kankuro avait derrière la tête.

Du coté de Kankuro, il était assez fière de lui. Il va donc rejoindre sa sœur Temari

-Alors ?-Demande Temari avec impatience

-C'est dans la poche-Dit Kankuro en levant son pousse vers sa sœur

\- Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il allait accepter- Dit une Temari étonnée

-Bon écoute Temari … je voulais m'excuser … tu sais pour m'avoir mêlé de ta vie privé … - il s'excuse en étant mal à l'aise

-C'est Déjà oublier petit frère ne t'en fait pas-

-Et aussi … tu sais cette réunion avec le conseil elle n'est pas que pour notre plan …-

-Elle est pour qui alors ?-interroge Temari

-Moi ben sur, mais pas seulement … elle est pour toi, et ce Nara …- avoue Kankuro

-Quoi ? Kankuro Mais …-

-Je sais, mais je voulais me racheter, c'est l'occasion pour nous de nous imposer devant le conseil Temari … pense à Gaara, tu crois qu'ils vont le laisser tranquillement avec Matsuri ?- il essaie de la convaincre

-Non je sais bien, mais Kankuro tu es sur que sa va marcher ?- doute-t-elle

-Et certain même, fais moi confiance- Kankuro pause sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

Le jour de la réunion était arrivé, Kankuro l'avait organisé dans une salle de réception dans le tour du Kazekage. Tout le monde se trouvait dans cette salle. Kankuro vérifie que tous les invités sont la. Puis se met devant tous et commence son discoure

-Bonsoir à tous, merci d'être venu, j'espère tous d'abord que vous passez une bonne soirée. Je vous ai réuni ce soir c'est pour vous remercier, pour votre travail. Vous êtes des Fidel à notre village, et vous êtes à présent l'un des piliers principal qui soutiens notre Kazekage, qui nous a fait l'honneur aussi d'être parmi nous ce soir.-il montre Gaara de la main et continu- mais aussi vous savez que aujourd'hui, que ce soit ma sœur Temari ou mon frère Gaara, nous somme assez grand pour pensez à notre avenir. Pour ma part j'y songe souvent, même pour tous vous dire tout le temps. C'est la raison principal pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué –il marque une pause en voyant que les chuchotement commencer à se faire entendre, il racle sa gorge et poursuit – Alors voila, j'aimerais vous présentez ma petite amie –Il tend la main vers sa fauche, ou une jeune femme aux cheveux long et brun clair se trouvait au coté de sa sœur Temari, gêné elle attrape la main de Kankuro et se met à coté de lui – Elle s'appelle Sari Namukara et elle est tutrice à l'école et une très bonne Chunin-

Tous le monde était choqués, mais sans doute le plus choquées d'entre eux tous était Gaara. Il ne comprenait pas ce que tout ceci signifiait. Il était persuadé que son frère était avec Matsuri … qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Sa fait maintenant quelques mois qu'on se fréquente, je l'ai rencontré à l'école, je vous avoue que c'est pour cela que je m'y rendais souvent. Comme vous savez on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, sa arrive tous seul. Donc c'est pour cela j'aimerais que vous me donniez l'autorisation. J'en ai besoin car votre avis m'est précieux- une chose était certaine c'est que Kankuro savait s'y faire avec eux. Il les a prit par les sentiments ce Malin, c'est ce que se disait sa sœur.

Le conseil n'ayant pas le choix. Et aucune alternative pour refuser une déclaration publique, ils approuvent tous la relation. De plus Kankuro leur annonce aussi à propos de Temari qui a accepter la demande en mariage de Shikamaru Nara, l'ambassadeur De Konoha, et la encore Kankuro a fait preuve d'intelligence, il a mit en avant l'intérêt que porte ce mariage, à propos de leur alliance.

A la fin du discours de Kankuro, certain s'approche de lui pour le féliciter Lui et Temari, tandis que d'autre reste perplexe derrière. Ensuite Kankuro s'approche de son frère cadet

-Gaara écoute … - commence Kankuro mais le jeune Kazekage l'interrompe

-Je suis désolé Kankuro …- il baisse la tête

-T'en fais pas va j'aurais réagit pareil à ta place … je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un tourne autour de Sari.- il met une main sur l'épaule de Gaara – qu'est ce que tu attends va la rejoindre-

-Elle ne voudra surement pas me parler …- il regarde son frère dans les yeux et continu – je l'ai pas traité correctement … - dit-il sur un ton coupable

-Elle est amoureuse de toi … -déclare Temari qui arrive à coté de Kankuro

-C-Comment ? Mais …- il est coupé par son frère

-Gaara, Matsuri t'aime, sa crève les yeux. Tous le monde est au courant sauf toi.- à cette déclaration Gaara ne savait pas comment réagir ni comment le prendre. Il y a vagit une fille qui l'aimait ? Lui ? C'était impossible. Enfin il y avait beaucoup de femme qui se déclarer à lui … Mais il savait au fond que c'était des femmes cupide, qui ne se sont intéressé à lui que après qu'il soit Kazekage. Mais la seule femme qui ne s'est pas déclarer à lui. C'était celle qui occuper ses esprit depuis le premier jour qu'il l'a rencontré … cette femme qui se trouvait dans sa tête et aussi dans son cœur depuis cette instant. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle l'aime ? De la même façon que lui il l'aimait ? Ou c'était différent. Son cœur se réchauffe et se rempli soudainement, comme si on lui à versé de l'amour dans son cœur qu'il commence à en déborder. Il est soudain secoué par des mains sur ses épaules.

-Allé Gaara va la voir- Temari le pousse en avant

-Je l'ai vu avant que j'arrive ici, elle se dirigeait vers le cimetière- déclare Sari timidement qui se trouvait à coté de Kankuro

Sans plus attendre Gaara tourne les talons et disparait dans un nuage de fumé blanc.

Matsuri se trouvait au Cimetière, devant la tombe de ses parents. Elle était accroupie et semblait pleurer.

-Maman …- elle caresse la tombe à sa mère – Papa …- caresse celle de son père à son tour – je me sens si seule … -

-Plus maintenant – Dit une voie grave et froide derrière elle. Elle se retourne soudainement car cette voie elle la reconnaitra entre 1000 autres voies

-Gaara.- elle met sa main devant sa bouche – Pardon Kazekage-Sama, q-qu'est ce que vous faite ici ?- elle recule d'un pas à cause de l'effet de surprise, mais elle trébuche à cause du bord de la tombe et tombe en arriére. Elle ferme les yeux étant donner que c'été trop tard pour essayer de se retourner. Mais elles ne se sont pas tombé, ni heurter le sol, elle ouvre soudainement les yeux, et se voit entre les bras du jeune Kazekage.

-K-Kazekage-Sama ?- cette fois elle croyait vraiment qu'elle allait s'évanouir, Gaara la tenait par la taille et ils étaient fort proche, elle sentait son halene allaine fraiche sur sa joue, et lui sur son cou.

-Désolé Matsuri, je ne peux pas attendre plus … - sans attendre il colle ses lèvre à ceux de Matsuri et les scelles dans un baiser intense et tendre la fois

Son cœur battait et sentait en dessous de ses mains qui étaient sur le torse de Gaara. Elle sentait à travers les tissus ses battements de cœur agités. Alors son cœur accélère deux fois plus, le sang lui monte à la tête. Elle commencer a manqué d'air très vite car Gaara ne l'a pas laissé respirer avant de l'embrasser. Elle commence à protester pour lui faire comprendre. Alors il se sépare enfin tous doucement d'elle. Elle était essouffler sa poitrine monter et descendre a une vitesse très rapide.

-J-Je suis désolé Matsuri ... je ... Je voulais ...- il essaie de se justifier

-Atchouu ...- Matsuri éternue soudainement - Atchouu-

-Matsuri tu as attrapé froid ?- il touche son front

-N-non K-Kazekage-Sama ... J-je vais bien je vous assure- elle avait l'air faibles

-ton front est brûlant Tu as de la fièvre Matsuri, tu es la depuis combien de te...- il n'a pas le temps de

finir sa question qu'elle commence à tomber -Matsuri !- il la rattrape tous juste avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. Il la porte entre ses bras et décide d'aller chez elle.

Le lendemain Matsuri se lève. A première vue la pièce où elle se trouvait elle l'a connaissait bien. Bien-sûr c'était sa chambre. Elle était donc chez elle. Elle sentait une légère migraine. Elle touche son front se rappelant qu'hier elle avait de la fièvre. Mais soudain tous lui revient en un seul coup. Comme une massue qui lui a tombé dessus. Sa tête entière devient rouge. Elle regarde autour d'elle regarde ses vêtements. Rien n'avait changé.

-G-Gaara ? C'était un rêve ?- elle commençait à doutait c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle décide de se lever et prendre un bain.

Gaara était dans son bureau. Il était déborder de travail ce matin et il savait qu'il en serait pas débarrasser avant un long moment. Il pensait trop alors il prenait du retard. Il pensait à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il avait prit l'initiative d'embrasser Matsuri. Quelque chose a laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé avant. Mais la sa ne quittait plus sa tête. Il se repasse en boucle ce moment agréable. Sa lui avait vraiment plu et il voulait vraiment recommencer l'expérience. Il voulait tellement aller la voire, sachant qu'elle n'était pas au top de sa forme à cause du petit rhume qu'elle avait attrapée hier.

Il était vraiment agacé à cause de cette idée et le fait qu'il soit condamné à être enfermé ici. Mais soudain il entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il lance son "entrez" froid habituel.

-Salut petit frère- Kankuro rentre dans le bureau avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Kankuro- dit Gaara sur un ton agacé

-Houlà je vois que ce n'est pas la forme. Tu es déborder de travail.- constate Kankuro en voyant l'humeur négative de son frère cadet

-Sa n'en fini plus depuis ce matin je suis enfermé ici- il n'hésite pas à montrer son expression sur le visage cette fois ci

-D'habitude sa ne te dérange pas de rester toute une journée dans ton bureau- répond Kankuro sarcastiquement ce qui énerve d'avantage Gaara - ou alors tu aurais aimé aller la voir c'est ça ?-

-J'ai pas envie de plaisanter Kankuro, qu'est ce que tu veux?- rétorque Gaara sur un ton menaçant

-Ah oui j'était juste passé te voir pour te dire que Matsuri est à l'école avec sa classe et qu'elle donne le premier cour de médecine- Kankuro affiche un demi sourire en voyant l'expression de surprise de Gaara

-Mais elle devait rester au lit jusq...- il se tait se rendant compte du visage amusé de son frère

-Allé je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'aller la retrouver. Moi à ta place j'aurais mis tous ça de côté pour m'accorder une heure de repos. C'est bientôt son heure de déjeuné en plus.- il tourne le dos et commence à se diriger vers la sortie avant d'ajouter - Gaara ton heure est arrivé. Ton bonheur est incomplet et le sien elle l'a trouvé mais elle ne peut pas encore l'avoir. Ne la fait pas attendre plus qu'elle n'a déjà attendu.- il se retourne de nouveau vers son frère -Elle te donnera l'amour dont tu a toujours manqué, donne lui a ton tour de l'amour. Soit pour elle un père, un frère, un ami et surtout un amant. Tu seras sa seule famille tu sais- il tourne le dos de nouveau et marque une pause avant de sortir. Il sourit et regarde vers le bureau qui était vide à présent.


End file.
